


Narcos Book

by DaturaMoon



Series: Narcos [3]
Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Chepe santacruz - Freeform, Colonel Carrillo, F/M, Gustavo Gaviria - Freeform, Horatio Carrillo, Multi, javier peña - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: A little book of all things Narcos. In progress.Overall warning: If you know the show you know the content, keep that in mind. Adult 18 +Note: I do not in anyway condone the actions of the real life persons, I am a fan of the show and these are my works.Credits: I do not own any of the characters from the story
Relationships: Gustavo Gaviria/Reader, Horacio Carrillo & Reader, Javier Peña/Reader, José "Chepe" Santacruz Londoño/Reader
Series: Narcos [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919074
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Trembling:

Reationship: Colonel Carrillo x female reader

Warnings: Adult +, bondage/ domination theme but not described in great detail unless I feel inspired to expand this. As of now it’s a super short thirst mini. 

...

“Look at you, stretched out and trembling.” His voice darker than usual as his heavy boots gave away his actions. He was circling the bed, taking in his work. 

You were being impatient; a brat really. To be fair you missed him, you missed his touch. But when the Colonel was busy, he was busy. You knew better than to rush him, even so, that’s exactly what you did. 

Now that he finally had you, Carrillo was going to make you wait even longer. He was going to make you beg for him. The Colonel even took his sweet time undressing you and tying you to the bed. 

Despite his intimidating presence and darkness in his eyes, the way he lifted your hair to tie the blindfold was the gentlest he’d ever been. A gentleness that made you want him even more. 

You were going to pay for your impatience; your bratiness. The wetness between your legs was a clear indication of just how excited that made you. 

Finally, the time had come. You were his, all his, to do with as he pleased. Willingly and with pleasure.


	2. Body language: Narcos Drabble

Javier Pena x Female reader  
Summary: You realize you’re in love with Javi  
Warnings: Adult 18 + 

...

You were fucked. You loved him. In the peak of orgasm you almost told him, you almost said it. Thank god you didn’t. 

Sure, part of you suspected Javi maybe loved you too. It wasn’t in anything he said; it was in his body language. The way he kissed you and touched you, the way he looked at you. 

When this all started you were fucking. It was hot and steamy; a sexy out of body experience. But over the last month something shifted. There was always a gentlenes present, even when he was pounding into you.

A soft caress, a kiss on your neck, a breath against your skin, those times he interlaced his fingers with yours. 

Still, this was different, what you were doing now. It was like his kiss and his body were confessing things he didn’t dare to speak. The same things you felt and feared saying aloud. 

Your post sex talks became longer, laying there with your head on his arm. Looking up at the ceiling to avoid his eyes because if you looked into them, you might expose your truth. 

When this started you used to leave shortly after. You enjoyed your time with him, but didn’t want to get too close. You did anyway. You fell for him, hard.


	3. Yes, Colonel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narcos Mexico oneshot: Colonel Horacio Carrillo (unmarried) x you (female reader) 
> 
> Warnings: Aggression, murder (if you know this gif you know the episode), angst then smut (unprotected sex) 
> 
> ADULT CONTENT 18 + 
> 
> Narcos note: I do not condone in any way the actions of the characters (crimes, murders, etc)

This was fucked up. Sure, going the extra mile outside of the rules was the only way to get anything done. Still, Carrillo was running past the limit.  
You and Murphy sat in shock, Carrillo just tossed the fucking guy out of the chopper. Then sat back to catch his breath like nothing happened.   
The rest of the ride was quiet; awkward dead silence, there were no words for this anyway, nothing to say.   
After leaving Carrillo you head to a bar with Steve, meeting Javier there and having a few drinks. It was a day for drinks - plenty of drinks. Though you and Steve didn’t talk about what happened, you both shared the trauma of it.   
…  
Once home in the same apartment building as your partners you poured another drink and slipped into more comfortable clothing; it was a hot night and needed to quiet your brain. Sitting in front of the AC you sipped the drink, trying to separate from the day's events. 

Your attempts were unsuccessful, all you could think about was Carrillo and what happened. What happened today wasn’t the first fucked up thing you witnessed; but it was high on the list.   
Then there was Carrillo the man, dancing around in your head despite all attempts to forget about him with Whiskey.   
Maybe that’s what’s inspired you to put on some pants and leave the comfort of your home. Feeling a little drunk, you had enough sense not to drive and caught a ride over to his office. You knew he’d be there; he had a habit of working insanely late hours.  
...  
In your whiskey fueled haze you thought of all the ways you could confront him; all the while your rational mind telling you to go home. The irrational part of your brain was winning obviously, but you were still aware of how much of a bad idea this was.   
1\. Carrillo was not in the mood, he was vicious lately, more so than usual - add in his all business attitude and you have a Stone wall in front of you   
2\. This was stupid. You knew it was a hushed situation, you’ve been quiet about lots of things - in some ways this was the norm but it’s not like you had any intention of saying anything anyway, right?   
3\. You had it BAD for the Carrillo. Like feral bad. You’ve thought about him more than once with your favorite toys, even with other men. In fact, you’ve never wanted someone as badly as you wanted him.   
4\. You were tipsy, or drunk. Drunk you = no filter & your sexual aggressiveness dialed up to 100. You had zero sexual filter when you drank, especially whiskey.   
5\. This was definitely unprofessional, but again, did professionalism even exist?   
...  
When you arrive it's nearly 1 am and very little life is present. You know the guards so they let you in. Seeing as they had crushes on you- you figured you could arrive with no issues.   
The walk down the hall to his office felt longer that usual. You found yourself thinking about how hot he looked throwing that guy out the plane - yes, it was fucked up - yes, it was wrong, but damn did he look good.   
Then you started to wonder, what did he look like when he tortured people? That must be sexy as well - your thoughts getting you even more worked up. You could feel the tingling between your legs.   
When you turn the corner to the large office you find him sitting there. The office dimly lit as he had a cigarette in one hand, a small bottle of whiskey in the other in the other.  
“Y/N,” he puts the drink down, “it’s late,” looking at his watch, “ Did Pena send you?”  
“No,” instantly regretting this, the stone cold expression mixed with his voice was jumbling all your thoughts, “I came on my own.”   
“Well,” he motions to the seat across from him, “what is it?”   
You had nothing. Nada. It didn’t help that he was wearing that tan shirt, the one holding on by thread stretched out over his broad chest and muscles. He was built like a fucking truck.   
Carrillo didn’t break the silence, only observed as you tried to come up with something to say. In that weird silence you also tried to not look at his massive arms, again you failed. He caught you. Those arms could crush you anyday.   
The Colonel put the cigarette out, taking one more swig of the whiskey before putting it down, “Tell me, what are you doing in my office at 1 in the morning then?”   
He leaned forward, pressing his weight into the desk, your breath catches in your throat.   
“D-do you want me to leave?” You ask.   
Carrillo stands, rounding the desk and stopping to the left of you. Slipping his hands into his pockets. You turn your head to get a look at him. As you do, he leans forward, his dark eyes calm yet menacing.   
Then his gaze drops down, to your breast. In that moment you realize you didn’t put on a proper shirt; that was also why the two guards were extra excited to see you. The paper thin tank top you wore was barely covering anything.   
Carrillo doesn't care that you caught him looking, when his eyes meet yours again he keeps his composure, “You can go when you tell me why you really came here? If you lie to me,” leaning in closer, you can feel his breath on your face, “-you don’t want to lie.”   
“... I thought I wanted to tell you off about earlier, but, knowing the deal and how it all works, who am I to say anything - still, I came anyway. I also had a couple of drinks so I’m not being very - practical at the moment.”   
His face was close enough to kiss him; you wanted to kiss him, to climb up that tall tree of a man and indulge in all your fantasies.   
“Why did you really come, y/n.” His tone a complete do-not-fucking-lie-to me tone. He was giving you chills.   
You were wildly turned on and intimidated as fuck. Alone with him in the big empty building, the closest people were outside by the gates; you’ve never been this alone with Carrillo.   
“I wanted to see you.” You admit, you can swear a perverse darkness washed over his eyes as he stood tall again, hands on his hips. .   
It was hard not to look, it was right there at level, the bulge just three layers away; belt, pants, underwear. You thought about it alot, how big was it? How did it feel? And now, in this moment, there was a noticeable change there; it was bigger. He was turned on too.   
He was a forceful man, he would be turned on by shows of dominance, wouldn’t he? Here he was, towering over you in his office, making you quiver and feel so small and helpless.   
Fucking whiskey. You thought. This is why you tried to not drink around men you found attractive; it turned you into a cat in heat. Your mind spinning with thoughts, when he finally moved you noticed, he took a step closer to the desk, sitting back on it, his eyes fixed on you.   
By time you notice you’ve been gripping the chair handles like a vice, his eyes are already on your hands. “Why so tense?”   
“-maybe I should go,” internally freaking out, you stand and so does he. His big body is blocking you from taking another step. Unmoving, like a mountain. You look up at him to recapture his gaze and find him taking you in, savoring the sight of you.   
When his big hand comes up to the back of your neck you nearly lose it. His strong grip making you feel safe in his arms. Carrillo pulled you up to him, his lips claiming yours in a kiss.   
His kiss was rough, deep, possessing; spinning you in his arms, he pushes you back against the desk, your body bounding against it from the impact. His other hand on your waist; fingers digging into you as the kiss deepens.  
Before you could fully catch your breath, Carrillo turns you around, a hand on your stomach as he holds you close.   
The other moving up to your throat as his hot breath meets the sensitive skin of your neck and ear, “you know y/n, this is very unprofessional.”   
His lips kissing your ear lobe, sucking it into his mouth before biting the tender skin. You shudder as a moan escapes you, pressing yourself back against him,   
“Use your words.” His grabs your belt; slowly unbuckling it, then your jeans, then sliding the zipper down painfully slow; torturing you.   
“Yes.” You purr, his hand slides into your panties, his finger teasing your lips.   
When his finger meets your clit he plants a soft kiss on your neck; using his free hand to recapture your lips by tilting your head.   
Carrillo continues to kiss you as his fingers commit some kind of sin inside of you; never ever in your life were you close to cumming this fast. All the pinning for this man and not a few minutes of his touch was about to kill you.   
Stopping short of granting you release, Carrillo steps back,   
“Take your clothes off.” He orders.   
You listen. The Colonel doesn’t move, doesn’t budge as you do so. The hunger in his eyes increasing with intensity. Once you were fully naked, he motions to the desk.   
“Hands on the desk. Spread open nice and wide for me.”   
“Yes, Colonel.”   
You obey, positioning yourself exactly the way he wants. You think about the small smile on his lips whenever you called him Colonel. Now that you knew it turned him on, you were going to have fun with it.   
You hear his heavy boots first; the sound of his belt, then the belt and his pants hitting the floor. You want to turn back, to look, but playing the obedient good girl would get you the desired results faster; you resist the urge to look, eyes focused on the wall before you.   
All the times you stood in this office: it was only in your wildest dreams to think you’d be bent over this desk, ass in the air, waiting for him to fuck you raw for however long he pleased. You start to wonder what he was doing back there, taking his time.   
The Colonel was taking you in; the sight of you on his desk like this, the curves of your body, the snell of your, and how receptive you were to his touch. This was a sight he imagined time and time again.   
Carrillo wanted you as bad you wanted him; coming in the way you did- he decided the time for waiting was over. He had to have you: he had to have you now.   
“Coming into my office drunk, in that thin excuse for a top..” His tone low, haunting, “those tight jeans..looking at my cock,” he finally positions himself behind you; the warm skin of his thighs against the back of yours, his hands repositioning your hips and the curve of your back to better prep you for him, “you are a very bad girl y/n. “   
“You have no idea how bad I can be.” You tease, turning your head to capture a glimpse of him. He looked so hot behind you like that; about to claim you.   
As you held each other's gaze, he frees one hand from your hip to touch you, his fingers pumping in and out of your throbbing center, “look how wet you are for me. I’m going to have to do something about this.”   
He presses his hand on your pack, pushing your torso into the papers as his tip teases your lips before forcing its way in.   
The colonel was blessed, the thickness and length of him stretching your walls as he forces himself in.   
Once inside he ruined you, fucking you hard and fast,; one hand glued to you hip, the under you on your breasts.   
After a while, Carrillo grabs a fist full of your hair and leans over you, lips to your ear, his breathe uneven, “is this what you wanted y/n?”   
It was hard to pay attention to his words as he railed into you: you would definitely have bruises in the morning.   
Your lack of response made him thrust harder, the old desk squeaking, “speak when you're spoken to y/n!”   
“Yes,” you cry out, the bliss of orgasm on the horizon; body shaking with anticipation.   
“ Yes, what?” He growls,   
“Yes, Colonel.”   
Carrillo pulls out fully, before ramming into you, setting the desk to jolt forward. The force of the thrust spinning you into a full body orgasm: you saw stars, your body stopped, it was the most intense orgasm you ever had.   
As it washed over you, you fell limp into the desk. Carrillo came next, pulling out of you he came on your back.   
“Such a naught girl, y/n” he steps back, you can hear the sound of his boots, his pants, his belt. He moves, around behind you, you don’t know what he’s doing.   
Still trying to catch your breath and learn how to move again you lay there, eyes closed. Soon, you find some energy and push yourself up using the desk.   
You feel his body behind you and a wet cloth meet the skin of you back, cleaning up the sticky liquid.   
“The next time you want to see me,” his free hand caressing your hair, “we should get a bed. There’s so much more I want to do to you y/n”   
You smile at the thought.  
Once he’s done with the cloth he puts it away, his large hands gripping your shoulders to turn you toward him, he caresses your chin and neck with his thumb, you run your hands down his chest.   
“Yes, Colonel.”


	4. Javier Pena x Oc : Catching the Elusive Fox (oneshot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Javier Pena x Female OC (AU)
> 
> Rating: Adult Content | Sexual Content | 18 + only 
> 
> Contains: Smut, aggression, unprotected sex (wrap it up) 
> 
> Words: 1,600
> 
> About: Jordyn Fox was high on Javier’s list. After a year of playing cat and mouse he finally catches the woman who keeps him up at night. Once she’s in his hands Javier is met with a choice: indulge in his desires or turn her in.
> 
> A one shot that i may expand upon in the future

“You’ve been a real pain in my ass, you know that!?” Javier barked, pushing her against the counter top.  
Smirking, Jodryn glances back at him, “You should be thanking me, Pena. I keep you busy.” When he doesn't reply, she continues, “Why are you so obsessed anyway? I’ve been off the radar for months. Money creates a lot of silence. Every other dick let it be. Expect you.”  
“I hate unfinished business.” The metal clink fills the room as he cuffs her. Arching her back, Jordyn pushes into him, feeling his growing bulge against her.   
“Agent Pena, is that for me?” Their body heat mixes, making the already hot day even hotter. Pena had to get her out of here, put some distance between them. If they were alone together for too long, he didn’t know if he could control himself. “The feeling is mutual, hermoso.”   
“Shut up.” He pulls her forward, turning her the other way to face the hallway.   
“If we’re being honest with ourselves Javier, everything about the scenario is doing it for you. Your display of power, catching the elusive fox, domination, cuffing me...catching me -” Javier pushes her forward once more, with his free hand he presses the gun to her lower back.   
“Walk.”   
“When we think about all that, it makes perfect sense you have a raging hard on, no?”   
“Fuck-” Javier snaps, stopping abruptly in the hall. One hand on her chest as he pushes her into the wall, the other holding the gun steady to her chin. His eyes dark, anger in his brows.   
“You do look good with a gun,” she bits her lower lip, noticing the way his eyes watch the motion very closely. “I feel like we’re having a moment, don’t you?”   
“You talk too much. I’m taking you in, your game is over.”   
A sinister grin forms on her lips, “I’ve definitely thought about fucking you. I may or may not have gotten off on it once or twice.” Jordyn raised her left leg, rubbing her knee against his thigh.   
“Is this what you do? Offer up yourself to anyone with a badge?”  
“No papi,” she purred, “this is just you.”   
Javier was unraveling, his desire, ever present. Raging through him so powerfully he couldn’t focus. He was trying to control himself, it wasn’t working. She smelled good too; looked good.   
“What exactly are you going to do with me, Agent?” Her voice is soft, she was acting innocent.   
Javier didn’t stop her from caressing his thigh, he didn’t even move. Truth was he didn’t want her to stop, “You do a lot of fucking talking with that mouth.”  
“Oh I do a lot of things with this mouth, especially when I like someone.”  
Javier lowered the gun, stepping close as he observed her. The slight tension in her neck, the sweat on her skin, the way her breasts moved up and down as her breath quickened.   
Unable to control himself, Javier took the bait, “como que?”  
Grinning, Jordyn raised her knee higher, touching his inner thigh. Pena wore the shit out of jeans.. “Don’t you have to turn me in? Show off your big prize?”  
“I have all day.”  
“Funny, you were in such a rush earlier. I wonder what changed?” Jordyn relaxes into the wall, sighing dramatically knowing his eyes would fall on her breasts; they do.  
“Do you want me to gag you? Is that the only way to shut you up?”   
“Depends on what you gag me with-”   
Javier takes a step closer, his body pressing against hers. His eyes cast down as he follows the curve of her hip with the barrel of the gun.   
“You’re a smart ass aren’t you?” His voice a breathy whisper. When his eyes meet hers again they’re burning with passion. Jordyn stretches her neck more to get a better view of him.   
The air between them is thick; for a long moment neither of them speak. Javier grips her neck, slowly moving the gun inward, toward the inside of her thighs. Jordyn spreads her legs apart,   
“If you wanted, you could take me, just light this - cuffed, wet, waiting-” A low growl rumbles in this throat, her eyes fall there, watching the muscles move. Javier's gaze is unwavering on her lips. The full perfectly shaped lips he couldn’t help but notice the first time he saw her.  
HIs hand squeezes her neck a little tighter as his lips find hers. They’re soft, he thinks, just like they look. Her mouth tastes even better, sweet, like chocolate and cherries.   
Slipping his gun back into the holster, Pena rips open the tank top. Tearing the thin fabric easily. His hands palm her breast, first the left, then the right before pulling the bra down, freeing her breasts.   
His mouth hot against her breasts, Jordyn leans into it, savoring the sensation. Javier runs his tongue between her breasts, then up to her neck; planting kisses there before sucking on the skin.   
The feel of him pressed against her is driving her wild; he was nearly exploding from his jeans. When their lips part, Javier turns her around, quickly unsnapping and removing the bra. One hand returning to her breasts as the other slapped down hard on her left cheek.   
“If you uncuff me, I can help you.”   
“No.” His tone is serious. Taking her by the cuffs he pulls her along behind him, into the bedroom. Once inside, he strips off the holster and vest, keeping them close by as she waits. “Sit on the bed.”   
Once she’s sitting, Javier closes the space between them undoing his belt and opening his pants. Freeing himself, relief washes over his face.   
“You are a big boy Pena, just as I hoped, come here-” Javier steps closer as she takes him into her mouth.   
He was no stranger to blowjobs and plenty of the women he was with were good at this. But none of them took him in as fully, as deeply as she did. Javier cursed under his breath as she pushed him closer to bliss; his hands in her hair and around the back of her neck.   
Moments later he came, Jordyn pulling him out of her mouth, letting him spill over on to her breasts. She liked the way his adams apple moved up and down, his head thrown back as the orgasm moved through him. His lips apart slightly.   
Regaining his composure, Javiers lips sought hers once more, kissing her back into the bed, pushing her into the mattress with his body weight.   
Moving through the difficulties of being handcuffed, she manages to find an okay position beneath him. Moving at a quick pace, he undresses her, tossing her jeans, underwear and shoes to the side.   
When he returns to the bed, Jordyn mounts him with his help; his hands on her hips. Lining herself up with his tip, she starts to lower herself down onto him, taking him in.   
“You’re so wet for me.” He moans as she rides him slowly, taking her sweet time feeling every curve single sensation their bodies made together.   
Soon, Javier grew impatient with her slow place. Taking matters into his own hands, he speeds up, puming into her hard and fast. Kissing her sensually as his he pulled a fist full of her hair.   
He felt as good as she had hoped. The way his hands moved over her body, the way he filled her to the brim, the way he grabbed her throat choking her - she could have more of this.   
Pulling out abruptly, Javier turns her around, pushing her into the mattress and pulling her ass toward him to fuck her from behind. Leaving gentlness by the wayside, he enters her again and continues his assault on her body.   
HItched breath, sweat, the sound of flesh against flesh, the feel of bruises to come - it was like their bodies were made for each other, every touch, every stroke, every caress.   
Jordyn came first. Javier pulls her up to him, his strokes growing in intensity. When release comes, he holds her closer’ planting soft kisses on the side of her neck.   
They lay there entangled, coming down from the high of each other. Javier moves first, leaving the bed to retrieve his cigarettes and the key for the cuffs. The bed shifts as he sits back down, he sits in a relaxed position, lighting the cigarette.   
Jordyn rolls to her side, observing him. This man was ever sexier in a post sex haze. His eyes meet hers again and he retrives the key.   
Putting the burning cigarette down on the tray, he leans over her to gain access to the cuffs. As the metal unclick, his hands move to her ass, slapping the flesh a few times before caressing her thigh.   
“Still going to turn me in?” Jordyn askes softly, now laying on her back and massaging her wrist.   
Javier studies her face, running his hand over his beard, “If i turn you in, we wouldnt be able to do this again.”   
“I like the way you think, Pena.”   
A small smile lingers on his lips. He starts to reach for the cigarette again, then decides to put it out completely. Focusing his attention on her fully.   
Moving over her, Javier covers her body with his, holding himself up with his left arm and the right slides between them, his fingers finding her moist folds and sliding in.  
With round two around the corner, Jordyn smiles to herself. Finding his lips again as he pleasures her.   
Running from him all these months paid off perfectly.


	5. 24 Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Mature 18 + | Warnings: Adult sexual content | No detailed smut but hints at sex 
> 
> About: You've had a thing for Javier Pena for a long time but never acted on it. When you reach your last 24 hours in Colombia, you finally confess, but doubt causes you to question if that was a good idea. 
> 
> Text message indicated like this " - word- "

It was bittersweet, knowing your time in Colombia was coming to an end. In 24 hours, you would be back home. Colombia behind you, but never leaving you, hanging around like film on your skin. 

Your things were packed, your goodbye party was fun, you said farewell to everyone who mattered. You drank too much, danced on a table, and confessed something you now wished you never confessed. 

But how could you contain yourself? Two drinks in, his body close to yours as you talked; the red shirt. God, the red shirt! 

Although you weren’t a DEA agent, you worked close to the guys for a long time. All the while, you honored your rule; no coworkers. Even one who oozes sexiness like Pena. 

You went back and forth between knowing in your gut the desire was mutual and doubting it if was. Pena was the flirt of all flirts though; he was smooth and turned heads anywhere he went. 

Despite your dance of does he - doesn’t he, with two drinks and a shot coursing through your veins you let it slip, 

“You know, I’ve had a thing for you for a long time.” 

You could swear he looked at you like he wanted to devour you, but again, was it just you wishing he was? 

Feeling embarrassed, you dodged him for the remainder of the party, only waving bye as you left. It was stupid. You felt stupid. 

Now, in your soon to be ex-apartment, you couldn’t stop thinking what-if? What if you didn’t chicken out? What if you stood there, leaning close, confident as fuck - owning what you said? 

Would you be the lucky woman he’s sure to have in his bed this very moment? 

After giving yourself a pep talk in the mirror, you retrieve your phone and stare at his number. Why not? You thought. In 24 hours, you’d be gone. 

-Javi, I’m sorry I got weird. I don’t want to say bye to you that way. -

You send the text. When no reply comes you panic; first hiding your phone, then retrieving it, then sending another text, 

-I’m sure you are busy. I just wanted to ... -

You delete the text. 

-...-

Three dots pop up as your breath catches in your throat. When the dots disappear, you put the phone down on the cushion beside you, feeling that familiar feeling of embarrassment. 

You decide to give it a few minutes. Maybe he'll write back. 

A few minutes pass, no text, and no dots; throwing in the towel, you resign to spending the night with your trusty friend. It wasn’t Javier Pena, but it was good enough. 

Before you make it to your bedroom, a knock on your door fills the small 1 bedroom. You glanced at the clock, it’s 1 am. Grabbing a knife, you move to the door when a familiar, calming voice greets your ears from the other side, 

“It’s Pena. Open up.” 

You nearly drop the knife, you place it on the side table, freeing your hands to open the door. 

“Hi-“

Pena pushes his way inside as his lips claim yours. You reach up,   
resting your hand on his shoulder as he kisses you further into the apartment...

Later 

By time sleep comes, your body continues to vibrate with aftershocks of pleasure. Having Pena in your bed, exploring every part of you, touching you like no other man before; this was the perfect goodbye. This was the way to spend your last 24 hours.


	6. Cherry Red: Gustavo x F reader

It was hot in Colombia. This took some getting used to and as the years passed you handled it a little better.

Ice cold drinks and ice pops were your best friend; a respite from the heat.

The indulgence of an ice pop was more of a private, off -duty thing. Working for Pablo you couldn’t really be seen standing around sucking on an ice pop, that would be distracting to say the least.

But today, today was hotter than hell. If the look of Gustavo as he listed to Pablo on the phone was any indication, you two were stuck here for a while. At least a few hours.

Taking the opportunity, you signal Gustavo and head a few blocks down to the store. It’s a quick trip, when you return he’s sitting on a bench watching you,

“We wait.”

“I figured that“ you reply, unwrapping the cherry red ice pop, same color as your lipstick; sticking it into your mouth.

Gustavo, though wearing shades, is clearly paying attention to what you’re doing.

It’s only after a few licks he shifts in the seat and looks ahead,

“You keep popping that thing in your mouth and they’ll be consequences.”

Consequences. You liked the sound of that.

You had a thing for Gustavo, it was mutual. But you made it clear you were not going to slept with coworkers.

However, if you ever broke the rule, Gustavo would be the one. He respected this, but damn, you’ve caught him eyeing you up like a man starved more than once.

You ignore him, on purpose; running your tongue up the length of the sweet and cold treat.

“I’m serious, y/n,” he turns his body to you, leaning in slightly, “I’m warning you.”

“Oh yeah? Mhhh,” you lick it once more, “god, it’s so hot.” Now your just fucking with him.

“I’ll take your ass up to a room right now and put something else in that mouth,” he removes his shades. Gustavo means business.

“Is that a threat, Gustavo?” You suck the pop into your mouth, hollowing your cheeks; eyes steady on his before releasing it, “or a promise?”

You swear some kind of animalistic growl comes from this man as he jumps from the bench. Dragging you with him by your arm. You nearly drop the ice pop.

He wastes no time dragging you across the street , behind the park where the hotel was. You saw it on the drive in, a cute little thing.

Now, as he books the room in a rush, one hand one your ass, you couldn’t help but smile with joy.

You were going to break the shit out of that no coworker rule.


	7. Mr. Silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: It’s been months since you and Chepe met at a nightclub in NYC. As your affair progresses, both of you realize keeping it light was never really in the cards. 
> 
> Author notes: We know he’s a romantic softy underneath. I’m exploring this in a modern AU setting. This is a one shot with the possibility of expansion in the near future. For now, this is complete.

“No names.” 

Two words that started it all. 

Your affair with the salt and pepper fox from the nightclub was just shy of the three month mark. 

It was a chilly night in NYC, you went out with your girlfriends to dance away the weeks stresses. It wasn’t in your plan to meet someone, you blew off most of the guys who spoke to you. But him, you couldn't resist his charm; something about that baritone voice really stirred the deepest parts of you. 

He was with a date, two actually. In the booth across from yours, a blonde to his left, a brunette to his right. Whoever he was, he seemed a big deal. He had the most expensive VIP booth in the place. The only reason you were up here was due to the owner crush on your best friend, she was milking it for all it was worth. 

As you danced you caught his eyes on you, more often than not. Even as you talked and laughed, his gaze was steady, unwavering. This caused some visible jealousy from his dates, one even rolled her eyes so hard you thought she’d pass out. 

The simple fact he was here with two dates, drinking the most expensive alcohol they had, and the owner was kissing his ass said a lot; he was not the kind of guy you were interested in. Though you had to admit, he was handsome and intriguing. Your eyes wandered over more than once. 

At some point in the night, already tipsy, you were craving your favorite drink and became impatient for the server to arrive. Making your way down to the 2nd floor bar, you wait as a crowd of people demand the bartender's attention. 

“Whatever you like, Angel. It’s yours.” 

The first time you hear his voice clearly, it sends a tingle down your spine. Turning around you see him, Mr. Big Deal from the booth. The smirk on his lips and glint is his eye come off smug, all the same, you like what you see. 

“No thank you.” You start to turn back to the bar and he takes a step closer, 

“Please, it would be my pleasure.” He winks at you and your face betrays you by smiling. A wink, a cheesy wink, how’d you fall for this? Damn, you think, this guy has a vibe. 

“If I let you buy me a drink it’s free. I owe you nothing. Besides, “ you motion upwards to the balcony, “your dates are burning a hole in me with their eyes as we speak.” 

“I don’t want them, I want you.” 

You don’t know what came over you, but soon you were dancing with him. In a huff the two girls talked shit and watched as he abandoned them, they even tried to dance up on another man while looking at him. He couldn’t care less, he only had eyes for you. 

After a few songs, his lips move toward your ear, “Tell me your name beautiful?” 

“No names.” You say, “No names.” 

A deep chuckle erupts form him as he pulls you closer to his body, his very nice cologne lingering up to your nostrils, “That’s what kind of game this is?”

“Yes,” you look up at him, eyes locked on his as every part of you tingles with excitement, “If you tell me anything about you, I’ll leave.” 

“Well then,” he twirls you once before pulling your back, “I’ll be on my best behavior.” 

That was it. The deal was sealed. You ended up in the fanciest hotel in town that night in his bed. The mystery man was a fabulous lover, so much so that your plan for a one night stand changed. You felt greedy, hungry, you wanted more of him. 

That morning, as you ate a breakfast that cost more than any meal you ever had, you made a pact. No names, code names only, and no spying. You would meet here once every two weeks; he would make the reservation. 

This is how it went for three passionate and thrilling months. As the weeks pass by you find yourself more curious about his real identity, you even wonder if he cheated at all, if he tried to find out who you were. 

Controlling yourself you didn’t look, besides, where would you even start? All you know was he was handsome, properly dangerous, and rich as fuck. You could ask the club owner, but, that would break the very deal you created. 

...

The first couple of weeks it was just sex, for hours, and again when you woke up. Followed by fancy meals and room service. You used to leave right after, until he asked you to stay a little longer. At first, you weren't sure how to feel about it, but you indulged him and found you liked it too. Soon after that came the daylight activities, the park, museums; your nighttime rendezvous extending into the afternoon hours. 

Without giving away your identities your post sex converstion became longer and deeper. To your surprise you really had chemistry with this man, you even liked him. Keeping your cool, you shoved this realization in a place deep deep down and told yourself to keep it light; to have fun. 

It was only in the second week when the gifts started, truth be told, he was spoiling the shit out of you. You’ve never been spoiled before, and this was nice; you could get used to this. 

Sometimes, your meeting night would change last minute, due to the nature of his work. At first you thought nothing of it, but the second time it happened you missed him. Not just his body, the way he touched you, but his voice, his eyes, the way he made you feel like the only woman in the world. 

As the three month mark passes, the pesky feelings become harder to hide. Everything feels deeply intimate, the kisses, the caresses, the whispers of pet names, the way eye contact morphed from animal desire to tender and loving. This is when you realized you were in too deep and had to get out. It was for the best, no matter how much you wanted to stay entangled with him.

... 

You wait for him at your trusty hotel, in your regular suite. Already making a dent in a bottle of wine to attempt to calm your nerves. You finish a quarter of your third glass by the time he arrives. 

He looks good, dressed in a black well fitting suit. His work held him over. Mr. Silver has flowers in one hand and a gift box in the other. Sweet names already spilling from his lips as he kisses you. 

You want to melt into him, to forget your plan and just give into what was happening between you. But you don’t, your logical brain takes over, even in the tipsy haze. 

Stepping away from the kiss, you dig for courage somewhere deep in your gut. He knows something is wrong. 

“Mi Reina, what is it?” Concern in his eyes. 

“Tonight is our last night, together.” 

“Why?” He lowers the flowers unintentionally as a frown replaces the smile on his lips. 

“We’ve let it go on too long I- “ you pace, “I think it's for the best.” 

“You’re afraid.” 

“I’m not afraid of anything. Besides,” you anxiously run your hand over the back of your neck, “you have all those women, you won’t miss me. It will be like it never happened.” 

“That’s where you're wrong, I stopped seeing anyone else months ago. I’m only with you.” 

You didn’t expect that, of all the things he could have said. Truth was, you stopped seeing your lovers too. Sitting down on the nearest chair you try to gather your thoughts. 

“Angel,” he places the flowers and box down, making his way over and kneeling before you, “I’m not afraid of what this is. I know what this is. I don’t need to know our name to know I want you, only you.” 

Your lips part, you think to yourself, say something, but you can’t. You want to reach out and hug him, kiss him; you hesitate. 

“Tell me, honestly. What do you want?” His eyes searching yours. 

“I - “

“Don’t listen to the fear, listen here,” he places his hand over your heart, you lean into his touch.

“I don’t want this to end.” 

“Hermosa, we are just beginning.” He caresses the side of your cheek with this hand, “ I’m going to tell you my name. You will tell me yours. Then, I’m taking you out on a date, showing off my girl to the world.” 

“I like that.” You smile and nod your head. He leans in, planting a soft kiss on your lips. 

You feel relieved. The fear from earlier subsides as you look forward to a future with the man formerly known as Mr. Silver.


End file.
